Freaking Fortune Cookie
by TheHauntedKeyboard
Summary: Funny little stories of how Danny's weird fortunes can annoy the team.
1. Chess

Peter taps his fingers against the table as Danny stares at the chessboard in silence. He lazily watches a bird fly around the park as he waits for Danny to make a move, Ava was reading a book next to a tree (another one of those trashy romance novels no doubt) and Sam and Luke were tossing around a football.

Peter had found one of those chessboards set up in the park and asked Danny if he wanted to play. He was regretting that greatly now.

"Come on Danny! You've just been staring at the board for five minutes now!" Peter complains.

"Patience is a virtue." Danny replies cryptically not taking his eyes off the board.

Peter raises an eyebrow at him. "Yah well, mines running thin can you just move?"

"To achieve victory one must be patient and calm as a light breeze, only then will the answer become clear."

"UGH!" Peter throws his hands in the air and smacks his head against the table with a groan of defeat.


	2. Homework

Students passing by Sam's locker found themselves having to duck as objects shot past them.

"Crap crap crap!" Sam mutters to himself, as he grabs random objects from his locker and flings them behind him.

"No, no, no… yes!" With a smile on his face he holds out a piece of paper. "My English Homework, this is it!"

Sam sighs with relief and leans against his locker; he had been in a panic because he couldn't find his homework, and if he turned in uncompleted homework for the third time in a row Mr. Wilton would have had his head!

But everything is fine he thinks to himself, now he had his home- oh no.

Sam stared at the paper in horror; besides the questions for homework it was blank.

"I NEVER EVEN DID IT?!" He shrieks. He slaps his hand against his forehead. That was right he never even finished it, he was going to try to do it all last night but the team had to fight that beetle guy again. He had completely forgotten about doing his homework. Sure he could have done it before last night, he had 3 days but hey, that wasn't his style.

With a sinking feeling in his stomach he pictured all the extra detentions he was going to get. He glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. He only had 3 minutes left until English class.

"What do I do what do I do what do-"Before Sam could go into a complete meltdown he spots Danny down the hall. He was walking through the hall, stepping over some of the objects and scattered papers on the floor courtesy of Sam.

"YESSSS!"

Danny looks up when he hears a high pitched yell and sees Sam barrelling towards him.

"DANNY! Awesome just who I wanted to see, you gotta help me man!" Sam pleads standing in front of Danny as he waves the paper in his face.

Danny takes the paper from Sam and looks at in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"I didn't do the English Homework, I was going to do it last night but we fought…" Sam glances around at the thankfully now empty hallway and whispers. "The Beetle and I completely forgot all about it. I can't hand in another incomplete homework assignment or Mr. Wilton is going to kill me! You did the homework right? You could give me the answers!"

Danny hands him back his paper with a raised eyebrow. "You reap what you sow."

"Uh… what?" Sam asks in confusion.

"To take what is not one's own is to blacken the soul and cloud the mind."

"Uh…cool but seriously man" Sam glances at the clock then back to Danny. "I have only one minute left!"

"Only from ones failures can we truly grow." Danny replies as he starts to walk past Sam.

**RIIING!**

"AH! That's the bell, Danny!" Sam yells at his retreating back.

"To look deep enough into one's self that is where you will find the answer." Danny calls out as he walks to class.

"YOU COULD HAVE JUST SAID NO!"


	3. Venom

"RAHG! AAAAAGHHHHH!" Venom roared as he grabs a car and hurls it at Iron Fist.

"Ki-yuh!" Iron Fist yells as he punches the car, effectively blowing it into pieces.

"Don't hurt him! Remember its Harry in there!" Spiderman calls out as he swings past.

"Don't hurt _him_?! _He's_going to hurt _us_!" Nova yells angrily as he flies past Venom narrowly avoided getting hit by a flying hot dog stand.

"He has a point Spiderman, we have to stop him!" White Tiger yells as she dodges an incoming light pole .

The 5 heroes were currently fighting Venom in a deserted street at 10 at night, safe to say they weren't having the easiest time.

"I got this!" Power Man growls as he charges at Venom holding a tree that had been ripped from the ground earlier.

He swings the tree at Venom, and Venom flies into the side of a building.

"Harry! Harry I know you're in there, fight it! You have to fight it!" Spiderman calls desperately as he swings down near Venom.

Venom roars in reply, getting up from the rubble and charging at Spiderman, fists raised.

"His soul is pure but his mind is clouded." Iron Fist rushes in at the charging Venom and swings a glowing punch, successfully knocking Venom back a few stpe.s

"WELL NO DUH!" Spiderman yells, as he shoots webs at Venom, trying to stick him to the side of a building. But Venom easily rips the webs away, and shoots out black gunk at the two. Both Iron Fist and Spiderman dodge, and White Tiger jumps in, trying to slash Venom's face with her claws.

Suddenly some of the black goop hits her side and she yells in surprise as Venom swings her around. He suddenly lets go and she goes flying, screaming. Thankfully Power Man catches her before she hits the pavement.

"Eat this!" Nova screams as he shoots energy blasts at Venom. Venom roars and shoots streaks of black goop back.

"Woah!" Nova cries in alarm as he finds himself having to zip through the air to dodge the attacks.

"Creature, the path you choose is not your own, let the boy go free and you may find peace." Iron Fist says ominously as he raises his glowing fists.

"Yah! What he said. Except for the peace part, because you're like the exact opposite of peace." Spiderman swings past Iron Fist landing next to him.

"Vengeance and hate are a strong force, but the pure of heart will always succeed." Iron fist runs at Venom while dodging attacks of the black goop ,until one get's him in the stomach and he gets stuck against the wall. Experiencing dejavu Iron Fist struggles against the goop as venom walks towards him, growling.

"NO1" Spiderman yells as he jumps at the things, kicking it in the head, then jumping off of it to swing past, distracting the monster.

"Anyone have a plan on defeating this thing?" Nova askes as he flies over to Iron Fist as he tries to tug the goop off.

"Conquest is a slippery slope that only the most determined may climb." Iron Fist says as he watches as Nova tug.

"Thanks so much fortune cookie." Nova mutters sarcastically as he rolls his eyes.


	4. Argument

**Credit for idea goes to latinoheat151**

"I-"

**CRASH!**

"CANNOT-"

**SMASH!**

"BELIEVE YOU!"

**SLICE!**

White tiger panted as she finished slicing the 16th practice robot. She was mad, REALLY MAD at a certain Peter Parker.

"Look-"

**SMASH!**

"I said-"

**CRUNCH**

"I was sorry!"

**BLAM!**

Spiderman takes out the last Robot and leans against a wall gasping for breath.

"So what if you're sorry?! You deleted my history essay; I had to redo all of it! All four pages!" White Tiger angrily snarls, as she puts her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath.

"I didn't mean to delete it, it was an accident!" Spiderman tried to defend himself. "I thought it was my old research project from a year ago, I was cleaning out my files. You know you never even said thank you, I did let you use my lab top."

Since the team had been staying at his house Ava had used Peter's lab top to write her History Essay…which she was deeply regretting.

"It was labeled Ava's History Essay! Could it have been any more obvious?! And it's not like I asked for the Carrier to get destroyed! I had to use your laptop." She yelled.

They were currently training in the new Shield Air craft; it had been 2 days since the team had moved out of Peter's house but it was only until recently Ava had found out what had happened to her essay. Of course being Ava she had finished the essay a week in advance, saving it on Peter's laptop. Then the day before the day it was due she had called Peter to ask if she could print it off, only to find out he had accidently deleted it.

She would have printed it out earlier, but what with trying to make that surprise party and the whole _exploding house_ thing she had completely forgot.

"I didn't look at the title I just read a few sentences and got mixed up, and hey! I even offered to redo the essay for you!" Spiderman pointed at Ava, and she glared at him.

"Well number one, that's cheating! And two, you're the science nerd not a history buff. No way could you write something better than my essay, so no way was I going to let you write it!" Ava took a few steps towards him, claws outstretched.

Just then iron Fist walks into the training room and immediately rushes forwards before White Tiger tries to decapitate Spiderman.

"Hold on my friends, what on earth could be so troubling?" He asks them as he places a hand on each of their shoulders keeping them a few feet apart.

Both glaring at each other Spiderman answers. "I _accidently _deleted her history essay, I offered to redo it but obviously I'm not smart enough to write it."

White Tiger tried to step closer to Spiderman but Iron Fist held her back. "Yah and I had to redo all of it!"

"It was an _accident _and I offered to _redo it _for you!"

"Like I was going to let _you _write my history essay!"

"What do you mean by that?!"

Before things could get worse Iron Fist tried to offer some advice.

"Friends on the path of life mistakes are mad, chances are taken, failures are certain. We have to learn to move on, like the current of a river."

"Obviously_ someone_ doesn't want to move on! And for your information I am great at history!" Spiderman points at White Tiger who swats his hand away.

"Yah right! How many time have you fallen asleep in history class?" White Tiger retorts.

"Hey, it's hard staying awake in class especially after spending the night saving the city."

"Oh what like I don't save the city enough? That's your excuse huh?!" White Tiger's hands start to twitch.

"I think it would do us all good if we relaxed and tried to reme-" Iron Fist tried to calm them down but Spiderman interrupted him.

"I also have to spend all my time _leading _you guys so you don't mess up." Spiderman knew after he said it he was going too far but what was said was said.

"Oh so now you're going to tell me how to do my job?! You screw up more than any of us!"

"Peace and tranquility friends. Do not let harsh words and rash actions cloud your judgment."

"I do not screw up!...much. Well at least I don't boss everyone around all the time!"

"WHAT?!"

"Much like the howling wind, this can go both ways. The wind can rise and bring destruction, or it can cool into a gentle breeze and bring serenity and peace-"

"IRON FIST, SHUT UP!" They both screeched at poor Iron Fist who thought it best to make a quick exit.

**oOoOo A/N OoOoO**

**I'm getting a lot more favourites/reviews/and follows then I thought I would, thanks!**

**Evie McPhey: I really like your tutor idea so I'll probably use it, for the Luke idea it's good but I don't think Luke understands Danny either XD**

**TheOnyxDragon12: I give you that Dead Pool is hilarious, he was only in one episode so far and wow what an episode. Your idea is great but I actually already wrote something like it just with a different character and I don't like repeating scenarios so yah sorry.**

**TheOnyxDragon12: (answer to your review for chapter 2 sorry didn't read it until after I had updated) I might use your idea if I had more information on it but honestly I have no idea what Peter Pan is talking about.**

**DaniDanielle123: I recognised his voice as Kevin from Ben 10 but what?! I didn't know he voiced beast boy! *mind explodes* and thanks!**

**latinoheat151: YEP! And also I actually read one of your stories and even in your reviews I noticed that you write well as will. ?**

**Guest: That is a great idea so I will probably write that for a chapter, thanks.**


	5. Agent Venom

***spoilers for episode 3 season 3 which you can find online***

**Credit for Idea goes to Guest**

"So why did you call us here?" Nova asked Fury. The team was in the Carrier after school, having been called on their communicators to come to the aircraft right away. They were standing in a row White Tiger, then Nova, next to him was Iron Fist, then Power Man and Spiderman was at the end.

"I called you here to meet a special person. As you might already know there are other kids like you with special abilities." Fury stood in front of the team looking at them with his one eye.

"We aren't kids." Nova grumbled but Fury ignored him.

"Spiderman has already met this new recruit, and has asked him to join a new team of superheroes we are creating. It's more of an experiment to see if the other kids are up to the task, hopefully things will go well."

Everyone glanced at Spiderman; he hadn't told anyone about meeting someone with superpowers or recruiting them.

Spiderman feeling everyone's gazes on him sheepishly looked at his feet. He had planned on telling the team about Agent Venom but it had only happed a few days ago he thought he would have more time before Fury springed it on them. Besides he wasn't sure they would be totally fine with it when they find out that Agent Venom was actually Flash. Heck he wasn't even completely over it yet.

"I want you to meet the first new recruit, Agent venom." Fury said as he waved his hands at the door behind him, and Agent Venom opened the door and walked out, looking nervous.

Spiderman could hear Ava gasp and Sam yelled "What?!" Suddenly all four were in a defensive position, looking like they were ready for a fight.

And of course beside the guy behind the black goo being Flash there was another problem, Agent venom was… well Venom.

"Relax." Fury ordered. "This isn't the same venom you all fought, there is someone different inside, and he can control the Venom."

The four of them lowered their battle stances but looked far from relaxed. Spiderman had to stop himself from flitching at the glares he was getting from the team, yah they weren't happy he hadn't told them about this sooner.

"Heh…" Spiderman rubbed the back of his head. "Surprise?"

If looks could kill he would have been a puddle of red and blue on the ground.

"Hi." Agent Venom came up to the team, not missing the looks between the four heroes beside Spidey.

"Hey Spiderman." He waved at him and he waved back.

"So I know you guys had trouble with Venom before but I'm able to control him, we're compatible, or something…" He awkwardly explained.

They didn't look very convinced, and a few of them were confused about why the voice sounded so familiar.

"He's telling the truth, I wouldn't have let you met him, hell I wouldn't have let him on the Tri-Carrier if he couldn't control it." Fury said.

"Ok… hi I'm White Tiger." Ava introduced herself, still not sure about this but not wanting to be rude.

"I'm Power Man."

"Iron Fist."

"Nova." Nova pointed at himself.

Agent Venom didn't say anything as he stared at Spiderman, who had crept up behind Nova and was pointing at him and mimicking something. He looked like he was pretending to carry something then putting it over Nova's head.

"Uh…?" Agent Venom looked at him confused.

Nova noticed where Agent Venom was staring and whipped his head around.

"Wha- ugh! I AM NOT BUCKET HEAD!" He yelled as he swatted at Spidey who yelled and ran around Power Man and Iron Fist back to his spot.

Agent Venom just watched the two yell at each other, White Tiger pace palmed, Power Man just crossed his arms and sighed and Iron Fist just watched. Fury just sighed to himself as he watched from a distance.

"Needles annoyance can burn the one holding the flame." Iron Fist suddenly said, earning a few strange looks but the team was mostly used to it.

"Uh…what?" Agent Venom asked confused.

"It seems you can control the rage inside the beast but be careful, arrogance is the first step to a man's downfall." Iron Fist said as he turned to Agent Venom.

"Uh…ok? Thanks" Agent Venom was completely confused.

"Just ignore Fortune Cookie here, he does that a lot." Spidey just shrugged.

"There is a fine line between bravery and foolishness, be careful not to blur it."

Agent Venom didn't say anything as he tried to figure out what Iron Fist was saying. It was like he was speaking a different language.

"Alright I think that's enough, come on Agent there are some more people I would like you to meet…" Fury trailed off as he led Agent Venom out through another set of doors and into the hallway.

"That was…enlightening." Iron Fist said.

"Uh I think the word you're looking for is WEIRD. Oh and thanks for the warning Spiderman!" Nova scowled and crossed his arms.

"Yah what's the deal Spidey?" White Tiger put her hands on her hip and growled in annoyance.

"Heh, there's something else you might want to know."

"What?" All four asked at the same time.

"The new guy who is controlling Venom… is Flash."

"WHAT?!"

"Okcoolgladyouknow-BYE!" Spiderman rushed out of the room as four super heroes chased after him yelling.

**oOoOo A/N OoOoO**

**latinoheat151: The next chapter will be the one with Luke and Danny, I just felt like doing this one first because I just finished watching the episode. They don't have much romance in the show which is a shame. If there was then yah Ava and Peter probably would be a couple even though they're not my favourite pairing. I wish Sam and Danny would have a love interest **** There seriously needs to be more high school drama in the show. And as always thanks for the review **


	6. Love Advice

**Credit for idea goes to latinoheat151**

"Hey man I need some help." Danny had been dragged to a corner of the hallway by Luke, who kept glancing behind him.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked concerned. He looked around Luke at the hallway and all he saw were lockers and some students wandering around.

"Look…I…" Luke stuttered, scratching the back of his head.

Now Danny was getting really worried. "You can tell me what's wrong dude."

Luke sighs. "I know, it's just… look I like this girl, ok?"

Danny blinked in surprise, he was not expecting that. "Uh…"

"The one over there." Luke continued and Danny looked behind him again, there were a few girls in the hallway.

"You're going to have to be more specific." Danny told him.

"The girl in the long sleeve dark blue shirt." Luke whispered.

Danny looked again and saw a girl with brown hair in a ponytail, light skin, wearing a long dark sleeve blue shirt with a V neck, jean shorts, and sneakers. He couldn't see her face very well because she was searching for something in her locker.

"Ok… she seems nice." Danny looked back at Luke a little un-sure about why he was telling him this.

"Her name is Lia and I want to ask her out, have any advice?" Luke asked.

Danny stared at him, and Luke furiously whispered to himself. "Ugh no of course asking you would be stupid you lived on a mountain for ten years for Christmas sake."

"Before asking for the heart of another you must unlock the secrets of your own." Danny cut into Luke's ranting.

Luke stared at him. "Uh…what?"

"You must gain the courage to make the leap on your own. Only when one understands himself can he truly offer companionship to another."

Luke stares at him then crosses his arms and shakes his head. "Thanks for the help."

"Go on my friend and let your heart blossom, no matter the consequences the world holds many delights when you let yourself take the first steps." Danny pushed Luke slightly and he nervously walked up to the girl.

Danny couldn't hear what they were saying but he could see Luke talking then the girl smile and say something. She then appeared to find what she was looking for and grabbed some books from her locker and walked away. Luke turned to Danny and fist pumped with a giant smile on his face.

When Luke walked over Danny smiled and said. "The first steps are the hardest ones now you must follow the path to enlightenment and the heart."

"Yah yah yah come on we're going to be late for Gym." Luke said faking annoyance as he swung an arm over Danny's shoulders as they walked down the hall.

**oOoOoOo**

**latinoheat151: Thanks for the long review, and nah you didn't disrespect me they just aren't my favourite but I'm pretty sure if there is any romance in the show SpiderTiger is going to happen. MJ and Sam? It could happen but they would need to show us a bit more of them interacting, and if Danny had a love interest it probably would be an OC and it would be cool to see a new character. What about Luke? He would probably have an OC too.**

**Evie McPhey: I did know about Misty Knight (though Luke's reporter girlfriend is news to me) but the thing about the Comic iron Fist is he's a bit different then Danny, personality wise. Same with Luke and obviously they are way older. I wish there would be a show Danny as the main character but the 17 year old Iron Fist. Same with Sam that would be awesome to see. One of the reasons I like the show so much is because of Spidey's friends *spoiler for season 3 episode 1-2* (and when he joined the Avengers I nearly threw a fit because I thought we weren't going to see them anymore)**

**DaniDanielle123: Ha ha sorry XD I really like where season 3 is going you should catch up! **


	7. Amusement Park

"Oh oh what about that one? The Death drop! It's supposed to be one of the scariest rides in the park!" Sam yells excitedly as he points at the giant rollercoaster.

Luke takes one look at the giant loops and drop and turns green. "Ugh… no way man I just ate three corn dogs!"

Sam pouts. "Come onnnn guys, you can't tell me you don't want to do this." He glances at the other three who didn't look very excited.

Ava was still muttering about all the calculus homework left unfinished because Fury forced them on this 'team bonding experience' at the amusement park, Danny had tried to enjoy himself but was feeling a little over whelmed by all the people and noise, and Peter was nearly done after having been forced on the Wheel of Screams by Sam.

"Come on Sam it's…" Peter looks at his watch on his wrist then glances back up. "ten thirty, it's about time we start to head back."

"Uh, no way! The amusement park closes at midnight, we have loads of time and since when was the last time Fury let us do anything _fun?!_" Sam yelled as he threw his hands in the air.

"To indulge one self in pleasantries can only lead to destruction if no boundaries are made." Danny said interrupting Sam's angry rant.

Everyone gave him a look.

"Uh…what?" Luke asked.

"To acquire peace of mine one must know their boundaries." Danny continued as he looked up at the ride.

"Okkk… thanks for that, uh interesting little bit of information." Peter said sarcastically.

"Ugh!" Sam threw his hands in the air. "Come on people, you too fortune cookie!" He pointed at Danny. "Just this one more ride, pleassseee?"

"Woah he's begging." Ava said in surprise.

"Anyone got a camera?" Peter joked.

"Only when you get lost can you truly find the path you were meant to find-" Sam cut Danny off as he slung an arm over his shoulder, another around Peter.

"Yah, yah, yah, come on before the line gets too long."

Luke and Ava groan but follow behind the three as they head towards the ride.

**oOoOo A/N OoOoO**

**Hey! I've had an exciting past few days when we found out there were SPIDERS coming from a damp part of the wall near my bed. We found out I had been sleeping underneath 20 or more of them.**

**LOVELY. What makes it even worse was I'm pretty sure I had felt one of my face a few days ago, so anyways now I'm sleeping in a guest bedroom.**

**Just an update on the **_**horrors**_** I have gone through. **

**Melancholy's Sunshine: I saw a fan made picture of Luke holding this baby girl and Danny leaning down and smiling while she pokes his nose and I swear I melted. And WHAT?! Squirrel Girl is the NANNY?! DO THEY NOT CARE FOR THE SAFETY OF THEIR CHILD?! D:**

**Guest: Thanks **** Not planning too**

**Latinoheat151: Gwen as a love interest probably wouldn't work because she isn't in the show, though maybe they would add her in though she always dies when she is in a movie or show so… I hope they add a bit more romance. And those are good ideas thanks I'll probably use them.**

**TheOnyxDragon12: I know! In the show if they just tried to listen to what he was saying they would realize that it actually made sense! I don't know if the sayings in the story do, sorry about that because I usually have to make my own which is harder than you would think. **

**Evie McPhey : A Iron Fist TV show would be AWESOME! I hope if they do make it they will have a young version of him, but it probably won't be, but I will still watch it! How did you family handle you crying over a show? My parents would think I was nutty XD And yah that's true I thought ok well if he joins them at least he will still see the others at school. But in the show they all act like they haven't seen each other in weeks. I have heard of dare devil and I know he is blind but that's basically it. What is he like? And yah everyone knows Danny and Luke are best friends but they don't show it much in the show which is too bad. **

**Evie McPhey: (for the second review) If they add her into the show then I would totally make a one shot for it! But I don't know her character enough right now to make one **

**Guest: Jessica Jones is his love interest in the comics, but I meant the show which is sadly lacking in the romance isle. **


	8. Iron Man

**I didn't realize it until I checked but this chapter was part of my other one so I'm just fixing that. **

**OoOoOo**

"Guysguysguys!" Spidey ran through the door of the living room on the Tri-Carrier nearly skipping with excitement.

"What's got you so hyped up?" White Tiger asked with a raised eyebrow from where she was reading a book at the table.

"Don't tell me, a girl said maybe right? Buddy what you gotta learn is when you ask a girl out and she says 'maybe' it actually means no." Nova said sarcastically, he was playing video games on the couch and hadn't even glanced at Spidey when he came in.

"Uh no, though you obviously have a lot of experience on being turned down." Spiderman replied snarkly.

"Hey!"

Spidey ignored him and instead asked. "Where's Power Man and Iron Fist? I want them to be hear when I tell the great news!"

"We are here friend." Iron Fist walked through the door having hears the last part what Spidey was saying.

"What's got you so chipper?" Power Man asked as he grabbed an apple from a bowl on the table.

Spiderman could hardly stop himself from hopping up and down as he told them the news. "Iron Man is going to training us today!"

"What?" Nova nearly dropped the video game controller.

"How do you know?" White Tiger asked in shock.

"This is indeed exciting news." Iron Fist smiled.

"Mrpsg? Shypd shurm?" Power Man tried to say but he's mouth was stuffed with apple.

"Fury just told me, and I have no idea what you just said," Spidey said looking at Power Man. "But how awesome is that? Come on he said we can start as soon as we're ready!"

Everyone excitedly ran out of the door towards the training room. Power Man gulped down the apple and then said "We're going to get trained by an Avenger, awesome!"

They rush into the training room to see Iron Man standing in the middle of the room with his suit on. The metal covering slid down so they could see his face.

"Hey guys." He waves.

"Hey Tony, so whatcha going to teach us? Cool moves?" Spider Man karate chopped the air. "Oooh! Maybe you've got some new gadgets to show us?" Spidey squealed holding his hands together as he day dreamed about ray guns and flying machines.

"Look out he's going full geek." Nova rolled his eyes and Spidey glared at him.

"Actually a bit of both. I've created this new training droids and Fury said I could test them out on you guys. Just try not to damage them too badly ok?" Iron Man waved his hand behind him, and the door opened and suddenly 20 robots marched into the room and lined up waiting for commands.

"Sweet!" Spidey practically had sparkled in his eyes while both Nova and White Tiger smirked, happy they got to hit something. Luke hit his hand with a fist and smirked.

"One must train one's mind as well as his body." Iron Fist said as he observed the machines.

"Uh… you learn strategy with these machines. They're smarted then normal and can observe and learn how to counter attack your moves." Iron Man raised a eyebrow.

"Alright so if you guys are ready…" Everyone nodded with a few excited squeals coming from Spiderman.

"Droids attack!" Iron man commanded and quickly walked over to a side of the room trying to stand out of everyone's way.

Everyone charged the droids with a yell.

Tiger slashed at one of the droids but it dodged her, side stepping then swung an arm at her side. She jumped over the arm and landed on her hands, then kicked at its head with her legs successfully knocking it over.

"Yah!" White Tiger flipped back to her feat but quickly got back into a fighting stance when the droid stood back up. In the corner of her eyes she could see two more coming.

"YAHHHHH!" Nova yelled a war cry as he flew above the droids shooting blast of energy. Even though they were machines they were fast and were successfully dodging his attacks to his annoyance. One looked up at him and jumped 10 feet into the air and grabbed a hold of his foot.

"Uh oh-AHHH!" Nova got dragged to the ground with a crash but quickly hopped back up.

"So that's how you want to play huh?" He yelled as he grabbed a machine and threw it into the air.

"Hey! Watch it bucket head!" Spidey yelled narrowly missing getting hit by the falling robot.

Spiderman webbed one of the machines to the wall but suddenly its eyes glowed red as its hand transformed into a sword and slashed through the webbing.

"Huh?" Spidey stared at in shock but suddenly got hit from behind and went flying. "AHHHH!"

"Oh yah I might have forgotten to mention." Iron Man called out. "But they can transform their body parts into weapons."

"Oh thanks for the heads up!" Power Man yelled back sarcastically as one of the droids transformed its hand into a rocket launcher blasting a rocket at Power Man's chest. When the smoke cleared there was standing an un-hurt but pissed of Power Man.

"If you let anger cloud your mind, you have already lost." Iron Fist calmly told Power Man as he punched a droid in the stomach leaving a hole.

'Easy for you to say man, you just punch them with your fist," Power Man gestured to the druid with the hole in its chest which as lying on the ground, "And their down for the count."

"Before counting your fortunes be cautious of the fallen." Iron Fist said as he watched the droid slowly stand up, still fighting.

"Sweet Christmas!" Power Man was impressed, this droids Iron Man has created were good!

After 30 minutes of battling all 20 droids were on the ground in pieces. Nova was lying on his stomach on the ground groaning, White Tiger had her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath, Spiderman was leaning against a wall. Even Power Man and Iron Fist were tired.

"Good job guys, very impressive… though now I need to build new robots." Iron man eyes the pile of broken robot limbs.

"Sorry." Spidey gasped out. "Wow they were good!"

"Good, I made them and from watching you guys fight them I can make improvements to make them even better." Iron Man smiled.

"The battle was won but it seems the war is yet to have ended." Iron Fist spoke.

"Uh…so does he do this often?" Iron Man asked the group.

"All the time." They all answered.

"To reach the path of enlightenment changes have to made, but the greatest importance is to not lose oneself." Is all Iron Fist said as he walked away to his room to take a shower.

"Okkkk…" Iron Man quirked an eye brow as he watched Iron Fist walk away. He could understand the mechanics of a machine with just one glance, but something told him he might never understand the young superhero Iron Fist.

**oOoOo**

**Heh, when I started this whole idea of little stories I really thought they were going to only be about 100-200 words like my first chapter. But it seems every chapter I write is way longer then I think it's going to be XD**

**Melancholy's Sunshine: Thanks for the idea; I used Iron Man just because I knew his character the most out of the rest of the avengers. And wow who knew Squirrel Girl wasn't just some crazy chick, but actually really nice. Huh.**

**latinoheat151: Thanks for the review!**

**ShunKazamis-Girl: I like ultimate Spiderman mostly because of Spidey's 4 superhero friends :D And ugh I will probably have to get back to you on that one it's hard to pick there are so many, I guess some I have really liked is that one episode where everyone falls asleep except fo Danny and Peter. Also the episode where Spidey follows Iron Fist ot Kun Lun. Oh and the episode where they meet the Guardians of the Galaxy was awesome too :D**

**Evie McPhey: Sorry I didn't meant to spoils tuff about season 3, and not to anymore but don't worry they are defiantly in season 3! It get's really good. AND YES HALLAYEUH the spiders are gone.**

**DaniDanielle123: I know my short stories need more happy endings, for this chapter... poor Dany XD**

**Flamesofpassion13:Yah the first chapter was short but the rest are longer, yay I'm glad my fight scen wa sup to par. And I'm happy you like my quotes, It's really hard to think of Danny quotes so I'm glad they sound like something he would say. Thanks for the multiple reviews!**


	9. Fortune Cookies

**I found out I accidently attached this chapter to the Iron Man one, I'm just fixing that.**

**oOoOo**

**Sorry for late chapter my hard drive got a****_virus_****and I had to get a new one and this took a couple of days. A lot of things are different and I'm finding it really hard to write I keep accidently deleting things and writing on the wrong sentence, my keyboard it kind of messed up but I'm trying to fix the twiks.**

**Credit for idea goes to Melancholy's Sunshine**

It was Luke's turn to pick what they were going to do for training that night. And to Ava's annoyance he had picked going to a Chinese restaurant.

"And how is this helping us train?" Ava asked. She was sitting next to Danny, with Luke at the end of the table next to her. Then across from Ava was Sam and across Danny was Peter.

"It helps up build energy for fights!" Luke replied as he stuffed more spring rolls into his mouth.

"This stuff is pretty good…" Sam said as he chewed.

"Ew keep your mouth closed when chewing bucket head." Peter raised an eyebrow.

Sam just opened his mouth wider and turned to Peter so he could see the food inside it.

Peter looked away in disgust, then casually grabbed a piece of chicken and threw it at Sam's head.

Sam felt something bounce off his forehead and looked over at Peter who was holding the back of his hand to his mouth trying not to laugh at the sauce stain on Sam's face.

Ava just rolled her eyes and Danny chuckled as Sam and Peter started a mini food fight.

"Hey let's look what Father Future has in store for us…" Luke suddenly spoke up after having finished eating everything in sight.

He reached for a fortune cookie from the basket that had been left in the pile and cracked it open.

Sam had stopped throwing food at Peter long enough to look at the fortune Luke was holding.

"Hey… didn't you say that exact thing to me once?" Sam looked over at Danny who had suddenly gone pale.

"What? Luke read it out loud." Ava told him, curious.

"It says 'Only from ones failures can we truly grown'." Luke quoted.

"Yah you did tell me that! That time when I asked you if I could copy your answers for my English homework." Sam stared at Danny who was scratching the back of his head and looking away.

"You didn't do your homework again?" Ava raised an eyebrow at him while Peter leaned over the table to grab a fortune cookie from the basket.

"What does yours say?" Luke asked as Peter cracked open the cookie.

"It says…' Conquest is a slippery slope that only the most determined may climb'."

"You said that during that fight we had with Venom!" Ava gasped turning to Danny.

"Uh…" He fiddled with his napkin not meeting their eyes.

"My turn! Sam reached into the basket and cracked open another fortune cookie.

"It says… drumroll please-"

"Just read it Sam." Ava said exasperated.

Sam glared at Ava. " Fine, it says 'To achieve victory one must be patient and calm as a light breeze, only then will the answer become clear'…what?" He cocked his head confused.

"You said that exact thing to me when we were playing chess at the park!" Peter suddenly shouted.

"I remember that, I heard you whining when I was trying to read my book." Ava suddenly said remembering the day at the park.

"I was not whining!" Peter turned to Ava annoyed.

"Sure sounded like it." She retorted. "My turn!" She suddenly announced as Peter opened his mouth to speak, effectively cutting him off. She grabbed a fortune cookie from the basket and cracked it open.

"It says 'Before asking for the heart of another you must unlock the secrets of your own'."

"Hey…you told me that when I asked you for advice on how to ask out Lia!" Luke suddenly pointed at Danny.

"What? You asked out a girl? Way to go! Was she hot?" Sam suddenly whipped his head around and stared at Luke with a giant grin on his face.

"Dude, so not the issue here." Luke raised an eyebrow at Sam who frowned. "Ok fine… so she was a seven at least?"

"Wait so all those weird things you say to us…was from actual fortune cookies?" Peter yelled in shock as he jaw practically hit the floor.

"I knew it!" Ava yelled.

Danny just awkwardly stared at anything but them.

Sam suddenly grabbed another fortune cookie and cracked it open, soon everyone was cracking open fortune cookies, bits of paper and cookie was spread all over the table.

"Hey he said this same thing to me in Science Class!"

"I remember this! He told me this after I hit him with a beach ball at the beach!"

"No way, he told me this only a week ago!"

"He said this to me last night when he beat me at that video game!"

They all turned to Danny. Or at least the spot he used to be at.

"Huh?" Sam blinked in surprise.

"He's over there!" Luke yelled as he pointed at the door and they all spotted a flash of blond hair and a green shirt as Danny rushed out the door.

"HEY!"

"Come back here!"

Sam literally jumped on the table and took off after him, the others following his lead.

"Thanks for the food, sorry about the mess!" Peter yelled behind him as he threw some money down on the table and ran after the others.

If anyone had been walking down the street that night near the popular Chinese Restaurant Chi Noodles they might have noticed a blond muscular teenager running down the block like the spawn from hell was after him. And if you kept watching you would notice four teenagers yelling, running after him while throwing fortune cookies at his head. Anyone who did see this did the smart thing and kept walking ignoring the crazy teenagers running by.

"Stop!"

"Come back you coward!"

"FREAKING FORTUNE COOKIE!"


	10. Where did you come up with that?

It was Saturday, and most of the group was hanging out at Peter's and Aunt May was away doing who knows what. Peter was pretty sure he had heard her say something about alligators but he couldn't have been sure.

Danny had gotten a call to meet them there and he was just walking up the steps to the door.

He tried to open the door and found it was unlocked, when he walked in and headed the living room he saw Sam lying on the ground next to Peter who was sitting up infront of the TV playing video games, both with controllers in their hands, Lukewas sitting at a table devouring a bowl of fruit,and Ava was sitting on one side of the couch doing her homework.

None of his friends looked at him, or even said anything when he walked in which he thought was a little strange.

"Namasta friends, do we have any special plans for today?" He asked as he sat on a empty armchair.

"Patience is a virtue." Peter answers not taking his eyes off the screen.

Danny looks at him oddly and he leans over the couch to grab a apple out of the fruit bowl in front of Luke.

Instead, Luke pulls the bowl away possesivly and looks at Danny as he says "Hey man-uh-to indulge one self in pleasantries can only lead to destruction if no boundaries are made."

"You should be talking." Sam snikers, knowing for a fact that Luke had already eaten 2 oranges,3 apples, and a pare.

Peter elbows Sam to keep him quiet.

"Remember," Ava suddenly speaks up from the couch in a teasing voice. "To take what is not one's own is to blacken the soul and cloud the mind." She says in a fake deep voice.

Danny chuckles to himself as he sits back on the chair. So this is how they wanted to play.

"That is true but you have forgotten that if you keep everything for yourself you have nothing, but if you share with others you have everything." He says with a smirk on his face.

Luke stops chewing for a second a confused expression on his face, and even though Danny cannot see it Ava stares at her paper, her eyebrows scrunched as Danny's words run through her head. Sam and Peter just look at each other.

"Uh yeah, but, uh, to acquire peace of mine one must,uh, know their boundaries." Sam stutters out.

"Yah and also peace is a virtue!" Peter calls out pointing a finger at Danny.

This time Sam elbows Peter and whispers "That has nothing to do with the conversation!"

Even though he had whispered it was still pretty loud so everyone could hear him. Danny smirked, amused, while Ava just rolled her eyes while mumbling under her breath "Idiots."

"Yah? Well... on the path of life mistakes are mad, chances are taken, failures are certain. We have to learn to move on,... like the current of a river!" Peter replied, his arms crossed and a hauty tone in his voice.

"That is also true Peter," Danny's voice startles Peter who turn around to look at Danny. "But only from ones failures can we truly grow."

"But only when you get lost can you truly find the path you were meant to find." Luke says after swallowing a bite of orange.

"Yah that's right! And-uh- conquest is a slippery slope that only the most determined can-I mean may- climb." Sam yells out as he tries to look behind him but not lose sight of the screen at the same time.

"Yes, but if you let anger cloud your mind, you have already lost." Danny says, and Ava looks up.

"That's why one must train one's mind as well as his body." She says simply.

"sam could defiantly train his mind a bit more." Peter whispers with a smirk as he beats him at the game.

"What?!" Sam stares at the screen flashing the words LOST over and over. "Well...the battle was won but it seems the war is yet to have ended!" He yells as he starts a new game.

"Mmm, yah, but," Luke swallows another bite of fruit before speaking. "There is a fine line between bravery and foolishness, be careful not to blur it." He says in a odd voice, sounding like he is trying to imitate someone.

"That's right and much like the howling wind, this can go both ways. The wind can rise and bring destruction, or it can cool into a gentle breeze and bring serenity and peace." Ava says in a weird deep voice.

Dannys just sits there listning to his friends talk and chuckles to himself. He suddenly speaks up interrupting the the random yelling of the teens, who were shouting 'fortune cookies quotes, as they called it' at each other as fast as they could. "To reach the path of enlightenment changes have to made, but the greatest importance is to not lose oneself. Or... that is what I used to think."

Everyone looks at him a few eyebrows raised.

"The greatest importance is to keep your friends at your side, for if they are with you then you can never lose a piece of yourself." Danny says with a smile.

There are a few smiles and rolling of eyes at his response.

Peter smirks. "Yah but you must gain the courage to make the leap on your own. Only when one understands himself can he truly offer companionship to another."

Danny just rolls his eyes. "Where did you come up with that? A fortune cookie?"

**oOoOo**

**The last thing Danny says is the same thing he said to Peter in that episode where Peter got the suit from Tony Stark if anyone remembers. **

**I'm sorry about the late chapter I was working ons omething else and just lost interest. I'm puting this story as complete for now but I might come back to it here and there for fun.**

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed, favourited, or followed this story! :D**

To reach the path of enlightenment changes have to made, but the greatest importance is to not lose oneself."

Before counting your fortunes be cautious of the fallen

The first steps are the hardest ones now you must follow the path to enlightenment and the heart."

Go on my friend and let your heart blossom, no matter the consequences the world holds many delights when you let yourself take the first steps."

You must gain the courage to make the leap on your own. Only when one understands himself can he truly offer companionship to another."

Before asking for the heart of another you must unlock the secrets of your own."

arrogance is the first step to a man's downfall."

Needles annoyance can burn the one holding the flame."

Much like the howling wind, this can go both ways. The wind can rise and bring destruction, or it can cool into a gentle breeze and bring serenity and peace

To look deep enough into one's self that is where you will find the answer."

Only from ones failures can we truly grow."

"You reap what you sow."

To achieve victory one must be patient and calm as a light breeze, only then will the answer become clear."

He's soul is pure but his mind is clouded."

Vengeance and hate are a strong force but the pure of heart will always succeed."

Creature the path you choose is not your own, let the boy go free and you may find peace."


	11. An Exception

"Are you serious? You won? AGAIN?!" Sam cries out glaring at the screen then at Danny. "You hardly even play video games, how are you so good at them?"

Danny shrugs, holding the controller in his hands. "I have good reflexes."

"Or maybe you just suck at them." Peter adds helpfully, leaning against the couch watching the two.

"Or maybe you should shut up." Sam grumbles as he starts a new game.

**oO 3 Games Later oO**

"Wow. I know Pete said Danny was kicking your ass but... 5 games in a row... sweet Christmas."

"Luke. Shut. Up." Sam glares at Luke who had joined them, he was slouched in the lazy chair and laughed at Sam's glare. Ava rolled her eyes and smirked from where she was sitting on the floor.

"Before surpassing others you must surpass your on limits and skills." Danny says as he beats Sam's character, again.

"Helpful. Sooooo helpful." Sam mutters sarcastically.

"Let me play now Sam, you've been hogging it this whole time!" Peter whines.

"No way! I have to beat Danny, I have to!"

Danny just smirks as he continues to beat Sam's character in the fight. he didn't usual enjoy violence but since it was a game, and seeing Sam so angry was amusing he was willing to make an exception.

**OoO A/N oOo**

**Short I know but 'technically' I finished this story, I just did this for fun. *shrugs***


	12. Too early for cookies

The team were standing in the training room on the helicarrier at 5 AM, safe to say everyone wasn't exactly in the best mood.

"It's five AM."

"We know Spidey." White Tiger grumbles.

"It's. Five. AM."

"We. Know."

"IT'S. FIVE. AM." He repeats.

"WE KNOW!" White Tiger roars.

"IT'S TOO EARLY FOR TRAINING!" Spider-Man yells throwing his hands in the air in frustration.

"Web head do us all a favour and be quiet! This is bad enough without your complaining!" Nova grumbles.

Power Man yawns as he says. "Wow Nova, usually it would be you who would be doing the complaining."

"Yah, well, webs is doing enough complaining for the both of us. But of course we can't all be as happy as Mr. Sunshine." He points at Iron Fist who was the only one who wasn't tired.

"I regurly wake up early to watch the sun rise." He replies.

"The sun doesn't always rise at five." White Tiger points out.

"Indeed, but when the sun rises so do I."

"Shhh, quiet, it's too early for noise." Spidey complains.

"YOU SHOULD BE TALKING!" White Tiger and Nova roar, making Spidey-Man yell back again about the noise they were making. It quickly turns into a three way yelling match.

Power Man rolls his eyes and yawns again, used to his teammates arguments. He just wished they didn't have to fight so early.

"Perhaps you are looking at things from a negative view, try looking on the bright side." Iron Fist says.

"It will still be five AM on 'the bright side.'" Nova does air quotes.

"To be able to keep calm and keep your thoughts collected, even in harsh times means your soul is at ease."

"It is way too early for your fortune cookie sayings Danny." White Tiger moans holding her hands to her ears.

"Yah, I have enough trouble understandig them during normal hours, but right now it sounds like your speaking latin." Nova grumbles.

Iron Fist rolls his eyes and copies Power Man's lead of staying silent as they wait for Fury.


	13. Buckets, Spiders, and Dragons

**Credit to story goes to silverheartlugia2000 thanks for the idea!**

Sam was lazily sitting on the couch playing video games and eating chips from the bag as his eyes stayed transfixed on the TV. Peter rolled his eyes sometimes he swore Sam would never hang out at his house if it weren't for his game system. Peter was currently sitting at the kitchen table doing homework.

A few minutes pass by in silence besides the sounds of Sam pressing buttons and Peter writing when suddenly…

"Oh gross!" Peter turns his head at the yell and sees Sam stand up holding a pillow in one hand looking at something on the wall.

Peter's eyes widen and he sprints across the room grabbing Sam wrist right before the pillow hits the wall.

"Stop!" Peter yells and Sam scowls.

"What's your problem web head?" He growls.

"Uh number one you're about to use one of my aunt's favourite pillows to squash a spider. Second your about to use a pillow to squash a _spider._" He narrows his eyes but Sam just scoffs as Peter grabs the pillow and drops it to the ground.

"Dude chill I know your web headed-ness is from creepy crawlies but it doesn't mean you have to like the things." He shivers in disgust looking at the black spider on the wall.

"Without a "creepy crawlie"" Peter says making air quotes. "I wouldn't be who I am today! I even share DNA with them, so give spiders a break would ya?"

"I have a hard enough time trying not to squish you bug brains, but gross spiders are fair game!" Sam says taking a step towards Peter.

"The only thing you have big enough to squish me bucket head, is your ego!" Peter yells pointing at Sam. Both heroes only a inches away from each other, glaring.

"Hey guys."

Both Sam and Peter yell in surprise, Sam backs up quickly tripping into a stack of magazine which fell making a mess on the ground. And Peter had jumped so high he was hanging upside down on the ceiling.

"DANNY?" They both yell staring at the blond who had suddenly appeared in the middle of the room.

"I was stopping by to ask Peter if I could borrow a textbook that I had forgotten to ask for at school, when I heard you two arguing through the window." Danny explains as Peter jumps back down.

"Oh do you mean the math textbook because I was just using it so you can have it af- wait." Peter suddenly stops talking with a confused expression on his face. "The door was locked how did you get in?"

"I know the door was locked and that's what led me to hear you two from the window." Danny gestures to the window in the living room, which was suddenly open.

"There's something called knocking Danny!" Peter yells waving his hands in the air. "You didn't have to go through the-" Suddenly Peter springs forwards startling Danny as he sidesteps away from him.

"SAM STOP!" Peter yells grabbing at Sam who had secretly been inching towards the spider with a magazine as Danny and Peter had been talking.

"Ugh let go webs!" Sam angrily yells, pulling on the magazine.

"Danny stop Sam he's trying to squish that spider!" Peter growls as his grip on the magazine tightens.

"Spiders are gross and ugly, like you! Maybe I should try squishing you instead!" Sam roars.

"Try it bucket head!"

"Lets go bug breath!"

"Peace." Like magic Danny is between the two easily pulling the magazine from them. "Insults and arguments lead a man no where but to a stop."

"That would be fine with me, I want him to stop." Peter grumbles. Sam crosses his arms and sticks his tongue out but stops when Danny turns to him.

"Remember Sam all life is sacred no matter its form." Danny says putting a hand on Sam. Sam rolls his eyes and breaths out a sigh of annoyance.

"Sure whatever."

Suddenly all three freeze as they hear a key rattling in the lock.

"Aunt May is back." Peter says relaxed, but suddenly his eyes widen as he takes in the state of the room. His aunt's favourite pillow was on the ground covered in footprints from having been stepped on, the ceiling also had footprints from Peter's shoes, and magazines were scattered everywhere.

"Aunt May is back!" Peter says again this time panicking both Sam and him look at each other in a panic.

"Wait… where did? Danny?!" Sam suddenly spins in a circle looking for the blond but he was gone, and suspiciously the window was closed and Peter's text book was missing from the table.

"He left us!" Peter yells his jaws hitting the ground as he pulls at his hair.

**oOo Danny's POV OoO**

Danny ducks his head hiding beneath the window as he listens to Aunt May yell at the two about the mess they made. After she was done she goes upstairs to take a shower leaving the two to clean up.

"That little… I swear when I get my hands on him…" He could hear Peter and Sam grumbling then suddenly Sam gasps.

"Where. Is. It." Sam says slowly.

"What are you talking about?" Peter asks and Danny slowly crouches up just enough to see what was going on.

Sam was pointing wildly at the wall.

"The spider! It's gone! It's-" Suddenly Sam freezes.

"Uh… Sam? Sam? Bucket head? Helloooo?" Peter waves his hand in front of Sam who slowly looks down. And screams.

"AHHHHH! ITS ON MY SHIRT!" He wails scaring Peter enough to make him jump up on the ceiling again.

Danny bites his fist to keep himself from laughing at the commotion. He smiles to himself as he slips away, there was never a dull moment with his friends.

**oOo A/N OoO**

**It was fun to write this! Thanks for the idea silver! And Venator (Guest) thanks for all the funny reviews! **


End file.
